This proposal builds on the general concept that the skin constitutes a critical, information-rich interface for nursing assessment and the delivery of care. Specific focus is placed on the regulation of skin blood flow in newborn infants and builds on the PI's prior experience in Doppler measurements of blood flow to the neonatal brain. A rigorous and multidisciplinary educational program is combined with 3 clinical studies utilizing noninvasive quantification of peripheral perfusion, measured by a laser Doppler, to characterize skin blood flow in term healthy newborns, describe changes in skin blood flow over time in healthy term newborns, and to test the hypothesis that skin blood flow measurements can be used to differentiate pathophysiologic conditions in the neonate. Specific aims of this 3 year proposal are to: (1) Increase the knowledge and skills of the PI related to skin anatomy, physiology, and pathophysiology; advanced research methods and statistical analysis; bioinstrumentation and clinical computer applications; and integration of scientific findings into clinical practice. (2) Use noninvasive laser Doppler techniques to characterize a novel and dynamic skin blood response to transient thermal stress in newborn infants (Studies 1 and 2). (3) Test the hypothesis that reactive hyperemia following thermal stress can differentiate noninfected from infected newborns (Study 3). Overall, this proposal will provide the candidate with the knowledge, skills, resources, and mentorship necessary to establish and maintain a high quality, productive, and independent research program in nursing science.